Random prompts -3- Zombie AU II
by ToffyBird
Summary: 28 weeks later, America has been patient for too long.


**Sup guys! So this _is _another zombie AU (whoops), but I watched 28 Weeks Later (28 Days Later sequel, if you didn't guess) the other day and this idea just popped up, yay. Most of this contains little headcannons (about nations and how they die, 'cause it's interesting to think about. Which I admit is quite a lot, oh well) most of my stories do, so unsure if it is accurate, not that I care about that in this story though. It was just for fun.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Why hello, America. It's been a while, hasn't it?"<p>

America couldn't move, the shock of seeing England like _that. _He'd wanted to help as soon as the virus had spread throughout Britain.

* * *

><p>He and a lot of the other nations helped evacuate England's people out and away from the infected, even through all that America couldn't find England. France was the one who pulled him out of the country, reluctantly telling him that England might not even be <em>alive <em>anymore. The virus had infected and killed thousands of people and the rest of them were carted off to other countries. England might not have enough people to _keep _him a nation. Either that or he's weak with pain of his people dying, or infected himself.

America's been impatient, he knows, but it's been six months since they had to quarantine Britain and he needs to know if his br- if England is okay. The virus seems to be starting to starve off anyway. So the US sent their army to check the progress and wipe out the few remaining infected stragglers. America's boss told him not to go, let the army to sort Britain out, but America ignored him and boarded the plan anyway. He was sure Canada would keep in touch with him about his country.

They managed to clear London (most of the infected moved to the countryside, probably following survivors), the first few moments in the capital city shocked America to no end. It was just so empty and quiet. He's never seen it like this before, even at night it wasn't like this. This was just scary, worse than horror films.

The whole time the military searched the decaying buildings America held hope in his heart that they were going to find England. To no avail, there was no sign of the blond nation anywhere. America just prayed that what France said was wrong.

* * *

><p>America liked to sit by the Thames during the day, of course he was armed and armoured, Iggy may have called him an idiot but he knew to take precautions in this situation. Up until this point, he didn't know what the virus did to a nation.<p>

That's where America was when someone sat next to him. He was expected one of the soldiers on their break, however, when he turned to look he was shocked to find a mass of dirty, blond hair which was slightly longer than he remembered. His growing happiness was shattered when _he _turned towards him. There was blood all over him, the thought that made his stomach drop was that it might not be all his (even the thought of some of that blood being England's made America cringe). Especially the parts around his mouth, and those that covered his hands and ruined his sleeves. He was cut and bruised, showing an obvious encounter with the infected. That alone made America scoot back away from the other.

One of his green eyes were horribly bloodshot, the blood twisted and contorted with disease around the white of his eye.

"Oh god, England?!" America exclaimed.

"Shhh! We don't want _your_ military to know I'm here. They have orders to shoot things like me on sight, remember?" England mock frowned at him, but then gave America and bloody grin. "So... how has everything been?" He asked with a gesture of his hand.

"Y-you're infected?" He stuttered.

"Idiot! My whole country is infected!" He growled, green eyes burning with rage into America's ocean blue. England's face collapsed into a small smile as he huffed a laugh, "I may not be as mindless as the rest are, but one little cut from me," he lifted his mucky, red hands, "will, in fact, infect another just as quickly." England grinned slyly. "I had a run into some of my _former _citizens. Tragic how they've been subjected to this, I honestly thought it'd be you first."

"H-how...? No, this is impossible." America got to his feet, stepping away from this monster, "No! You're not Iggy!" He pulled his gun up and aimed it straight at this... _imposter_. But of course it was England, no one had eyeb- he'd recognise England anywhere...

"Oh-ho, I bet you're enjoying this. Just like your stupid little video games you waste hours on, isn't it?" He stood and lazily spread his arms wide, "Come on, you know you want to. Now's your chance, who knows what I'll do out there... or now." An animalistic smirk grew as he lowered his arms and stalked closer to the younger nation.

America shook his head, moving back every step England took, "I don't want to hurt you Iggy, just... just come back with me. We can h-help you."

England erupted with sinister chuckles, "Help? You're just making it worse! Feeding the virus with more people to infect and kill and _devour._" He licked his lips and the rage took over again. Angrily he stomped closer, America flinched back and raised his gun to hit the approaching blond, hoping knock him out and take him back to base, there had to be cure.

England predicted this and grabbed the arm holding the gun, the steel grip keeping the weapon still, and the other hand went fiercely and viciously to his neck. America recoiled and gasped as the fingers tightened and dug into his skin.

"You're such a disappointment. I should have offed you when I had the chance all those years ago."

"Ig-Iggy." America struggled to breath against the crushing grip, "P-please. Let go..." he held onto England's arm, trying to pull it off of him, but whatever the virus had done to him made it impossible to budge the still as stone limb. He begged that England would let go as he lifted the gun a fraction, however he only tightened his hold. America had no choice, he blanked his mind as he pulled the trigger. He only aimed at England's thigh but he still repeated the mantra of 'it's only another infected' in his head.

At the same time another shot went off, it hit England in the shoulder as he flew backwards from the leg shot.

One of the snipers, America realised. Again, a shot went off. England, expecting this jumped away and the bullet impacted somewhere to the side of them, America felt tears blur his vision as the two shots only managed to anger the island nation more - he didn't show any signs of pain. The only relief he got was England was _thinking_ about his options - America could see it - when orders were shouted in the distance. On the other hand, he was thinking if he had enough time to kill America or not. Apparently not, the thundering stampede of heavy boots in the distance made the decision for England. He smiled as he calmly walked the gross water of his beloved Thames.

"It's been _great_ to see you, but it seems our time together has been cut short. Give everyone my love." He bowed in a polite fashion and stepped off the edge of the river.

America gasped for breath and ran to the edge of the water. It was too... dirty didn't cover it. He didn't know if Iggy had mastered the art of swimming, he didn't know if it mattered anymore, but he was nowhere to be seen. He was sure as hell not risking his own health to find someone who couldn't be saved, didn't want to be saved. America shook his head, thats was a bad thought. Iggy was in there somewhere, and he will find him, make him better again.

He stood slowly, ignoring the horde of soldiers behind him, talking rapidly, asking why he didn't shoot the infected, that they should look for a breach in their defences, if he was alright.

America ignored them and walked back to HQ, what did they know, they were humans. They didn't understand anything.

He _will _find Iggy. No matter the cost.

* * *

><p><strong>So obviously I imagined England could talk XD and is stuck somewhere between infected and crazy. (Woops again). And then at the end, America went all weird on me, the ending caught me off guard, it wasn't meant to be that way XD<strong>


End file.
